


Trapped in a Tabby

by Qmii_Productions



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Humor, cat transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qmii_Productions/pseuds/Qmii_Productions
Summary: The Smash Bros Mansion’s library was a place of relaxation and learning for the fighters. As the smartest member of the Heroes, Eleven naturally found solace reading about the seemingly endless amount of lore from worlds beyond his own. Eleven had been pondering expanding his spell repertoire.What he didn’t ponder was if he could trap one of the most dangerous members of the DLCrew into a weaker, furrier form.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Trapped in a Tabby

“I’M SO SORRY!”

It was too loud, even under all this...stuff. Sephiroth fumbled around under what felt like soft but heavy material. His vision was mostly obscured, but a little more struggling revealed some cracks of light. The former SOLDIER pursued those cracks, nearly blinding himself when he was free from his prison. Only, instead of seeing book spines, he saw the bottom of the shelves. Did everything around him get bigger?

Upon further inspection of his surroundings, Sephiroth saw that the rest of his body was covered with his clothing - only it was extremely big and draped over him like blankets. And under those blankets were light gray striped paws tipped with paw pads, soft and shaped like jelly beans. Widening his eyes, he jumped out of his coat and glimpsed the rest of his torso - that of a silver tabby longhair cat.

“I thought the red line meant you draw it first, not last - I didn’t think it would work-“

Sephiroth was going to have none of that. There he was, browsing otherworld media, when he was suddenly put into a weaker, furrier form. His back began to arch, making his fur stand on end. He began flexing his newfound claws when the male Byleth entered the library. The former one-winged angel hissed at the teacher, alerting him to his presence.

“Oh. I didn’t know that there were stray cats here, too.” Byleth noted.

“Ah, wait! Professor, that’s-” Eleven started.

Before he could retort, the teacher began to stroke Sephiroth’s neck. He attempted to strike with wide swipes of his claws, but the gentle stroking made his mind turn to mush. Before he knew it, the former one-winged angel’s body relaxed, laying down while an unfamiliar rumbling emitted from his throat. The professor scooped his opposite hand underneath the silver tabby’s body, before lifting him into his arms. He continually scratched Sephiroth’s neck, swamping his mind in complete bliss.

“Woah, how did you do that?” Eleven asked.

“Strays are all over Garreg Mach. I’ve met a few problem cats here and there.” Byleth replied.

* * *

“For all intents and purposes, he makes for a very handsome cat.”

Byleth wasn’t wrong there. After a good look in the mirror in the professor’s room, Sephiroth was astounded. His fur was in pristine condition, not overly fluffy like that of a Persian, but smooth and silky to the touch. From what the professor gathered, he was an Oriental Longhair/Maine Coon mix. He had the triangular head, slanted eyes, huge ears and lean (but still showed ripples of his well-honed muscles underneath) stature of the former, with the “lynx tufts” and size from the latter. (Male Byleth noted that he was quite heavy for his size, from which Sephiroth took a mental note to punish the teacher for the offense.) The former SOLDIER’s fur was the same color as his hair, with darker “classic” tabby patterning. The “M” on his forehead, combined with his unusually long cheek fur, evoked his human bangs. His left flank had a large eyelike marking, while the right had stripes resembling his wing. His chest had a pair of stripes that crossed into an “X”, in reference to his jacket straps. Sephiroth’s paws, underparts, inner ear fur, and whiskers were a grayish white. His nose leather was a dark pink, and his “toe beans” were a stony gray, hiding razor-sharp ivory claws. Sephiroth’s eyes remained unchanged - a bright mako green with hints of blue. He was, all in all, a cat that he wouldn’t mind having as an “evil pet”.

“Eleven, what book did you get that spell from?” Byleth asked.

“ The Wizard’s Companion .” Eleven replied.

“You mean the one with spells requiring you to draw two lines to cast them?” Byleth had overheard the hero’s comments as he was approaching the library earlier.

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“I asked Master Hand about it, and he told me that it came from a universe currently unconnected to Smash,” Byleth answered. “I asked him why it was there, and he said that it was ‘to keep fighters aware of the different worlds out there, for they never know who their next opponent is, or what kind of universe they may come from.’”

“O-oh. I never thought of it that way.” Eleven said. “I just wanted to expand my Command Selection.”

“Did the book say anything about how long the spell lasts?”

“Well...” Eleven started, looking towards Sephiroth.

Only to find that he was no longer in front of the mirror.

“Where did he-“ the hero looked towards a nearby open window. “Uh-oh.”

* * *

The world was overwhelming in this new body. His nose and ears were many times more powerful than before, even without his mako enhancements. He was swamped with hundreds of new smells and sounds from the bright outside. Sephiroth went out to find someone more qualified to turn him back, but that was hard when everything sounded so  loud.

“Hey, weirdo!” A high-pitched annoying voice called out to him. “What kind of cat covers his ears like he’s a kid at the Fourth of July?”

The silver tabby opened his eyes to see a familiar face from the Smash Mansion. A black blue-eyed shorthair cat with a white muzzle, paws, belly and tail-tip, adorned with a yellow collar. The cat was “loafing” on top of a stone wall. While he normally saw him in a cartoonish form, Sephiroth knew that voice anywhere.

“You...can talk in that form?” The former one-winged angel asked, releasing his ears from his paws. Strangely, talking cat-to-cat felt no different than talking human-to-human (or whatever other fighter spoke English or Japanese).

“Yeah, but not everyone can hear me,” Morgana replied, descending from his perch. “Good to know that there’s someone else who speaks my other language, though. So, what’s your name? Never seen your face around here before.”

“If you must know, it’s me, Sephiroth.” The silver tabby said matter-of-factly.

“Uh-huh. And I’m a dog.”

Sephiroth pounced, knocking his adversary onto his back and holding him underneath with his right paw on the other cat’s chest.

“Hey, what did I say-“ Mona shut up when he saw his attacker fully unsheathe his claws with his left paw. The tiny Masamunes grew dangerously closer to his victim’s throat as their owner spoke.

“Listen, you bug-eyed abomination against nature,” the former SOLDIER said calmly. “I’m in a bit of a predicament. An idiotic ‘hero’ had the bright idea of miscasting a spell while I was in the same room as him. I ended up in this weak, powerless body. The last thing I want is for someone to deny my real identity while I’m like this. Otherwise you won’t be ‘looking cool’ the next time you see your precious master. I am truly Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel, and I am currently in a form I am unfamiliar with, but will not hesitate to  experiment with it. Are we clear?”

*Gulp* “C-clear. You’re Sephiroth, alright.”

The silver tabby retracted his claws and lifted his other paw from Morgana, allowing him to slip away.

“Humph. If I didn’t come with Joker, I wouldn’t have taken you seriously.”

“Speaking of your master, where is he?” Sephiroth asked, bringing himself to a seated position and licking the paw he held Mona down with.

“He’s busy with an match right now. Can’t come with him when he’s fighting against guys on the Internet,” Morgana answered. “And while he is my leader, he’s not my master. He just gives me a home when I’m not in the Metaverse.”

“Regardless, I do need a place to stay while I’m like...this.” The silver tabby said. “I don’t want to risk someone unqualified picking me up as their own pet.”

“Uh, sure thing, Seph.” Mona conceded, unwilling to seeing the result of his earlier threat. Even as a cat, the SOLDIER maintained his threatening aura. Out on the streets of Shinjuku, Morgana had met many fierce feline faces, but those cats paled in comparison to the silver tabby in front of him.

* * *

After some explanation from a quietly-frightened cat and a pair of worried fellow fighters, Ren took it upon himself to take Sephiroth under his care. Although he too was cautious, a cat was a cat. Even ones who were powerful super-soldiers. Eleven and Byleth told Master Hand to put their matches on hold while they searched for a cure in  The Wizard’s Companion ’s home universe. Until then, Joker was catsitting.

Sephiroth felt pleasantly satisfied with Amamiya’s care. He had to rely on Morgana to translate for him, since only he could speak both cat and human. When it came time for lunch and dinner, the dry cat food tasted - pardon his French - like shit, but he found its wet counterpart edible.That was certainly an experience he wouldn’t be forgetting, and Ren took his preference to note.

Since Sephiroth was a longhair, the rubber brush Joker used to bond with his sidekick wasn’t going to reach all the way to the roots of his fur. The former SOLDIER preferred to clean his own coat, and he was meticulous when it came to hair care. After all, he uses entire bottles of shampoo and conditioner every time he bathed as a human. He could go out of his way to lick his entire body (including his genitals, shamelessly) without any help. Nevertheless, if Joker was going to live with Sephiroth, he may as well get more on his good side. Ren bought a wire brush for longhairs, and while the tabby was distracted cleaning his belly, he began to stroke it through his back fur.

Sephiroth paused his self-grooming and looked over his shoulder. “What are you doing?” He meowed. Even as a cat, he still had his baritone when speaking to a human.

“Bonding with you.” Joker replied (even though he only heard a meow, he could infer its meaning), continuing the brush downwards.

“I appreciate your effort, but I believe it won’t be-“ the Phantom Thief reached the base of his tail. “-necessarrrrrr...”

Sephiroth began to purr again. He could never reach that spot, so it ignited a fire within his body. That one area where his tail met his spine was an erogenous zone, he learned. It wasn’t long before he was lying on his side, then his back, and then the other side, all while Ren brushed and Sephiroth purred. Joker even made sure to brush around the belly, rather than within it. The first time he purred, he was confused and unsure of how to use this body. But now it felt scarily natural.

He made a mental note to try shapeshifting into smaller forms instead of just Safer Sephiroth.

* * *

Alright, so  maybe some insane glove heard about Sephiroth’s situation from his brother. News spreads fast in the Smash Mansion, so it didn’t take long for the cat’s arch-enemy to learn about it.

Cloud liked cats, but not ones who happened to be responsible for killing your family and destroying your village. When he heard that Sephiroth couldn’t use his powers, he took every opportunity to slice the small body in half. Unfortunately for him, the former SOLDIER used his feline reflexes to their fullest, always jumping and flipping out of the way in the nick of time.

Then the newcomer arrived. It was a strange addition: a female swordfighter who swapped between two forms, one calm and another spunky. She was currently in her “calm” mode when she encountered Sephiroth in pursuit from Cloud.

“Hey, little guy,” Pyra cooed as she crouched in front of the silver tabby. “Aren’t you handsome?”

As the blonde SOLDIER skidded towards the cat, he instead found Sephiroth lying in Pyra’s arms. The mako-infused feline eyes were narrowed with mischief as the blade carried him away. Cloud swore the little bastard was smirking at him.

A portal opened next to the frustrated ex-SOLDIER, out from which popped Eleven. Behind him was male Byleth, a small notebook in hand.

“Hey Cloud, where’s Sephiroth?” The Luminary asked. “I know how to cure him!”

Not willing to deal with a smaller target anymore, the SOLDIER immediately pointed the way.

* * *

“Aww, your fur is so silky!” Pyra exclaimed as she ran her fingers through Sephiroth’s fur. Although his cold nature would’ve usually deterred this treatment, he was purring with glee. In the darkest recesses of his mind, he wished this would never end...

Suddenly, a flash of light filled his vision, and Sephiroth found himself buck-naked in the lap of the Aegis.

With a high-pitched girly scream, Eleven walked in with a flabbergasted look on his face. Pyra withdrew from the couch, immediately turning away from the One-Winged Angel.

“You really should look before you cast new spells,” a stone-faced Byleth said next to him.

The Luminary just flushed red, both in embarrassment of his mistake and the sight in front of him. Byleth threw Sephiroth’s clothes at the exposed man, who promptly put his underwear and pants back on.

He headed for the two male swordfighters while putting his coat back on, pausing to look at Pyra. She was currently redder than her own hair. He snickered a bit with his signature smirk, before turning back to Eleven.

“I hope this experience taught you to watch where you cast your spells, Luminary.” Said Hero flinched in anticipation of some harsh punishment. But to his surprise, Sephiroth simply left without saying “thanks.” Not that they were expecting one from the cruel swordsman, but it would’ve been appreciated given what they went through to turn him back. They had to get the answer from a talking mountain on a secret island!

“Uuhh...Eleven, right?” The redheaded blade in the library asked. “Do you happen to have a spell that could erase my most recent memory?”  


* * *

Meanwhile, back in his room, Sephiroth opened a drawer full of various materia. He was no stranger to his world’s magic, and he chose to bring his old collection of orbs from his SOLDIER days during his arrival to the mansion. Picking up a transformation materia, he smiled to himself. It looked like the days of his feline form weren’t done just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the Wizard’s Companion came from Ni no Kuni. It actually has a spell called "Werecat".


End file.
